Spirits
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: A cat book obviously. The main charachter Dove gets through life and finds out very important things about herself and her tribe. She goes through apprenticehood and a kidnapping. now just read to find out more.


**SPIRIT** **THE** **BEGINNING**

Author: Jordyn Braaten

**Chapter 1**

_Dove_

Dove lets go out and play, Tiger complained. Go away tiger I'm tired. I rolled over facing my back to him. Mom was still asleep like usual and tiger woke up early. It was just before day break. He rolled around the den frustrated. Just relax tiger and go back to sleep I told him. But I can't he whimpered. Shh! you'll wake up Willowfur! He stopped and sat down. Sleep pushed my eyes back down and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was mid sun and everyone was outside except Willowfur. Good morning sleepy, her voice was high and cheerfully. Guess what tonight is. What? My ears pricked as I thought of the possibilities. Tonight you, Sky, Tiger, and Sliver become younglings! My heart leaped, I finally can train to be a Warrior! Really, I leaped up. Yes, you better go outside Leafsong is waiting for you. I pushed through the leaf barrier and out into Skytribes camp. Sky tribe was high above the ground in the three great oaks. Systems of old branches linking branch to branch, small leaf dens in between branches, Mom was waiting for me with Sky and Sliver. A bought time sky said her tone mocking me. Leafsong cuffed her. Stop. I padded toward them into the center of the oak named peace tree. Now she said we are going to learn how to climb a tree today .We looked at her and nodded. We padded to the edge of peace and Leafsong jumped, sliding on the bark onto the ground. Now you try sky she called up. Sky went closer to the edge. She hesitated and jumped sliding then tumbling to the ground. Ow she complained somewhere going down she flipped and tumbled to the ground. Ok Silver your turn. Silver walked up to the edge and sat there. Come on Silver sky called. Silver jumped lost her footing and plunged to the ground. Leafsong jumped and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. She set her down don't worry you'll get better at it. Ok now, you Dove. I jumped sliding perfectly down and to the ground. Sky's and Slivers mouths gapped. Very good Dove. Yes very good indeed said a deep voice behind Leafsong went rigid and spun around. Two huge Bonetribe cat was sitting with their leader and two of our scouts. A scent drifted to me it was pungent and smelled of blood, yuk, gross, my nose wrinkled. Ravenfeather, Mudleaf what is going on, Leafsong asked. Bonetribe wants to meet with Breezetalon. I looked at the cat who complimented me; he was huge with reddish black fur and sharp yellow eyes. Well, I will go tell Breezetalon that you're here said Ravenfeather He sped up the tree. Your kit is very good with trees said the bid red cat. Thank you Redtalon, so he is Bonetribe's leader oh my gosh and he complimented me! Leafsong's voice was sour with distaste. Mom must really not like him. Ravenfeather slid down; Breezetalon has agreed to see you. Thank you replied one of the other bone cats. The cats began their slow ascent to the top of peace tree. Race you to the top I challenged sky. You're on. We went for the tree but Leafsong stopped us. The only way you can hear that meeting is if you help Sliver. We turned to Silver who was shivering on the ground. Oh great how are we going to help that scared cat. I will be waiting for you at the top. Leafsong darted up the tree past the slow bone cats. Ok, said sky, silver look at it this way Stonetribe is about to get you but remember they can't climb well and you need to warn the rest of the tribe. Clever, sky very clever, if there is one thing Sliver will do it's protecting the tribe in every way. Sliver darted up the tree slipping but not falling then she reached the top. Did I win, asked Silver? Sky and I chuckled under our breath yes you won, called sky. Ok now our race. Ready set go! We both sprinted at the tree Sky in the lead. We scraped up the tree and sky slipped and tumbled down to the ground. I made it to the top. I win, yes! Great I'm all dirty Sky complained. Come on Hurry the meetings about to start, called Silver. Sky clambered up the tree just in time. Breezetalon Stepped out of his den with Ravenfeather and Mudleaf. I looked around and the entire tribe was looking on. Mornigcloud her sand pelt enriched by the sunlight, Crowflight with Feathertail, Willow fur with her kits: Cloud, Tiger, and one. Even Barkfur our healer was out of his den. What is it Redtalon, Breezetalon's voice was deep and cold. We come in peace Breezetalon, replied Redtalon. I was wondering if you could Spare Bone tribe the east island by the sun stone. The comment sparked hissing among skytribe. That island has been ours for years why should we give it to you, sneered Barkfur. Rude comments came from skytribe, but the Bone cats stood still. I had the sinking suspicion that they were not here for that. Breezetalon howled, enough. The trees went quiet. Now leave here and if we see you again near our border we will take action. Now leave, Breezetalon's voice was cold and sharp. I winced. Of course Breezetalon, Redtalon's voice was calm and smooth. We will leave. The bone cats turned toward the edge and jumped. I looked down and they didn't slide at all they fell flat on their faces! Gosh bone cats are so silly, whispered Sliver. All the sudden something jerked us back and into the nursery. Leafsong what is the matter, Sky asked. Stay quiet. Stay in here with Willowfur and no augments. Willowfur was already in here with Tiger, Cloud, and One. Stay put Tiger here voice was fierce. Tiger sat down. I went toward the wall near the door and sat down. I could hear Leafsong and Breezetalon talking outside. Did he compliment any of your kits? Breezetalon's voice was low and dark. Mom replied, yes. Which one, Breezetalon asked. Dove, Moms voice was low and frightened. I will post two guards at the entrance to just to make sure. Thank you Breezetalon, mom sounded relieved. If they… Dove get away from there, I flew back to my body. Why I asked, because I told you to. Willowfur sounded angry. I padded away from the wall and sat next to Sky. Now go to sleep. We closed our eyes and went to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

It was almost sundown when I woke up. The leaf barrier rustled as Leafsong came in. ok wake up sleepy heads it is time for your commission. All the sudden every kit was up and about. Come on out. Leafsong lead the way out every kit in tow. When we got out the trees were lit with firefights. Normally the light is from the moon but the bugs came here and that's a good sign, said Willowfur. Every cat was around and watching our every move. Breezetalon was beaming with pride his bright white fur ruffled up. They announce who your father is now, whispered Sliver. I wonder who mine is, said Tiger. We padded to the center of the tree. An ok kit, Breezetalon's voice was loud and strong, now you become younglings. Cloud, step forward. She slowly moved forward quivering with fear. Your mentor is Sandpelt, Sandpelt stepped forward happily. Cloud trotted to sit by Sandpelt. Silver step forward. Silver stepped forward fearlessly. Your mentor is Morningcloud. Sliver trotted over to Morningcloud. Sky step forward. Sky took on step up, quivering with fear. Your mentor is Whitepaws. Sky sprinted to her new mentor. Tiger step forward. He stepped forward his black pelt shaking with delight. Your mentor is Feathertail. Tiger pounced on his mentor. One step forward. One slowly padded forward. Your mentor is Barkfur; you will be trained as tribe healer. One busted with joy. One never liked to play fight so no wonder he wanted to be healer. One padded toward his new mentor. I was the only one left. Dove step forward. I padded up underneath the high branch. Your new mentor is me. My heart stopped, I'm the leader's student that almost never happens. I padded toward Breezetalon my new teacher. I sat down beside him happily. Now, Breezetalon's voice was warm, we announce the fathers. Willowfur if you please. Willowfur stepped forward, proudly. The father of Tiger, One and Cloud is Ravenfeather. I glanced at Ravenfeather who proudly stepped forward, so that's where Tiger got his dark fur. The Kits pounced on their newly found father. Leafsong step forward now please. Leafsong padded up. Sliver, Sky, and Dove your father is, I held my breath, Greenleaf. I looked at Greenleaf he was huge His bluish white pelt sparked as fireflies danced by. We charged at him and tumbled backwards. He was like a tree unmovable, unstoppable, and hard. He chuckled deeply. Nice try kits. Now, Breezetalon's voice grew tired, time for a good night's sleep. The cats turned toward their dens and disappeared. I curled up in the nursery by Leafsong and fell into sleep. The next morning we padded out to our new mentors. Ok, we better get a move on then, Breezetalon's voice was cheerful. We padded up to the edge of peace and slide down gracefully, leaving the other students behind. Today I am going to show you around the territory. We will start at the border between Stonetribe and us. We padded silently through the trees. Now we must keep vary alert Stonetribe has a habit of attacking cats anywhere near the border. We crept up near the border; a strong musky scent blew past us. Smell that, it's the scent of Stonetribe. We peered through the leaves onto broad, open, rocky hills. What do they eat, I asked puzzled. There is no prey in sight! He chuckled deeply, the mostly eat hawks and there is a small sort of forest off their camp. Oh that makes sense, but I would not want to live in the open. He crept slowly along the border toward the lake. He stopped suddenly and beckoned me forward. I crept up beside him silently. There is a patrol coming watch them closely you might learn something. I watched as three huge, grey, cats appeared on the rocky landscape. I checked the wind we were downwind from them so they can't smell us. I relaxed a little. They padded smoothly over the rough land toward us. The peered around and stopped. Ok, said the biggest one, I think were alone. Breezetalon tensed. I don't understand why we can't hunt on Skytribes land. It's not like they can defend it. There so weak it's funny. Comment after comment made me angry. Still Breezetalon kept still. Hey they have great cats though that's good isn't it, said the small plump one. Yea great cats in my opinion only kits can be any good. Breezetalon looked menacing. I can't wait till next exchange then maybe we can get a decent Skytribe cat! He chuckled deeply and so did the others. We better get going said the plump one. Ah you worry too much Ashpelt At least I don't blow everything off, Blackpaws! He reared back ready for a fight. Breezetalon slowly slid back and padded away. I turned and padded away behind him. Why would they say that Breezetalon? He padded over to the base of a maple. Stonetribe are very proud of strength and not sense of mind, he spoke calmly. We have the advantage to think through problem that's why we have been able to make bridges from branch to branch in our camp. Stonetribe has the advantage of strength although that plump one seems to have some. Ok? I said, but what is an exchange? I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that. You are supposed to find out when you become a warrior. Opps I said in a curious voice. I might as well tell you. Every gathering we exchange a warrior with another tribe and we get one from there tribe, but recently we had a war between Mosstribe and Stonetribe so we did not exchange. You cannot tell anyone about his little thing ok and one more thing they probably said that because I have been trying to avoid a war with them. They are mad because they think we're prey stealers. That's so stupid! I mean …. He silenced me with a flick of his tail. Yes I know. Now we need to go to the training ground a fight is coming and we need to be ready. We padded toward Peace. Swiftly we climbed the tree and into camp. Everyone took no notice to us when we entered camp. We swiftly moved to the tree of Life the biggest of the three oaks. Life was huge compared to Peace. Only mentor and students came here. Only a few mentors were there talking. Once they saw us they left. That was weird. Now, Show me what you got. He crouched in a springing pose. I mirrored his position. We both froze studying each others every possible move. Then he made the mistake of looking away. I pounced on him. But rolled with me on his back and kicked me off. My strategy, simple quick moves, and as fast as I could dodge. We moved for what seemed like hours until he final caught my foot and pinned me to the ground. Good, that would have worked if I was Stone tribe with their weight it would have been very hard to get you. Now, try again. We positioned ourselves again. Ok speed against bulk got that, but he isn't bulky. What would beat speed? My mind whirled as I thought. Wait I got it pacing! A pattern will show then I can get him. I pounced Clearing him as he tumbled backward, surprised. Then he took the bait. He pounced straight toward me. I sidestepped and tackled him in mid air. He hit the bark pinned as he had done to me. I pulled off and he sat up. Very good you know how to think on your feet. Now we better get back it's almost moonhigh. I never realized the change in light. We padded back toward Peace made the quick leap and headed toward our dens. He went to the high branch and I went to the students den. I turned back and I saw him disappear into his own den and I disappeared too into the darkness of my den.

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly dawn when I woke up. Everyone else was out. The den was very small for the amount of students who slept here. I maneuvered my way out into the open canopy. Little was going on except dawn patrol was leaving me alone in a sleepy camp. The trees were swaying gently in the morning breeze. I padded slowly taking the scenery. I could go and see if anyone was in Life, I thought, maybe I can practice with them. I broke into a trot toward Life. I sprang toward the nearest branch of Life and on to the training yard. My hopes were crushed by the emptiness of the tree, no one was here. I padded out into the middle and sat down. Dang, was I the first one up? Then there was a rustle of leaves behind me. Someone was here. A pungent, blood mingled scent blew into my nose. Bonetribe, trespassers. I spun around to face the biggest cats I have ever seen. Who are you what do you want, I demanded. Oh the puny little cat thinks she's the boss, the biggest cat mocked. At least I'm not as stupid as you are. Walking around straight into a camp! Se that's where your wrong my dear, he said quietly, we came here for a purpose. Why did you come here I snarled. Do you know a cat named Dove? Why, oh no there here for me. We were told she has bright, soft, white fur like yours. He started circling me, perhaps he just made the connection. Bright, sharp, green, eyes. The other cat started circling. Just like yours. Hum I think you have the wrong cat, I'm Silver. I was hoping the lie would work but I doubt it would. He was examining every inch of me. I surveyed my options. Either attacking a small, but smart cat or a huge, Dum one. The Dum one seemed more suitable. I sprang toward the grey one. He rolled pushing me out of the circle toward my exit. No you fool, shouted the black smart cat. I sprang at a high branch and started scaling the tree upwards. I stopped half way to the top and looked down. The grey one was talking to very slim cats while the black one was pursuing me. I started climbing again. If I got high enough maybe the branches couldn't support him I leaped upward toward the top. The black one gaining on me. I hit the top branches hard cascading upward until the branches bent by my touch. I looked down and the black cat leaped and hit my paw. I fell, tumbling down to the ground with him. My claws unsheathed and we locked in combat, determined to kill the other before falling to our doom. I raked his belly and he clawed my ear. Then a huge force stopped us from falling and it all went black.

When I woke up I was in a grass woven den. My ear stung and it was daylight. Sliding up I felt light headed. A mouse was lying at the opening of my den. The horrible fact was I was somewhere far away from my tribe. I poked my head out into the open camp. It was very open and unprotected. I could see inside the healers den. The disgusting little black cat was lying on some grass. A long pink claw mark on his white belly. I looked around the camp no one was near me. I skirted around the outside of the camp unseen then I broke into a run for the exit. A huge force of weight landed on my back. The grey cat had seen me running for the exit. It's not going to be that easy he growled into my ear. Redtalon! He shouted, she is awake. There was a great commotion as cats clambered out of their dens to watch Redtalon pad toward me. Remember me young one, he said quietly. Yes, you stupid fur ball. Hum, well I have a little surprise for you Dove my dear. What, are you going to do to me, my voice quivered. You are going to participate in a little game. Let go of me now, I twisted under the grey cat's paws, tipping him over. I sprinted toward the exit again only to be stopped by two guards. Very impressive, you're more talented than I thought. Escaping a fully trained warrior and you have not even been a student for two days. I hissed at him. The guards pinned me to the ground again. Now the game begins, we padded through the camp. Next to my den there were three others exactly the same except they were occupied. The first one contained a cat that smelled like water and mud. It was bluish white and speckled with black spots. Poor little cat, the thought of another cat going through what she went through was unbearable. The next den had a strong bold scent like Stonetribe. It was dark grey and very big. Then as we passed the next den it reeked of Bonetribe and it was empty. We padded further into the territory passing some sort of weird objects made by the keary; as we call them, some cats call them humans which is a really weird name. We soon approached a huge cement ditch where a stripped cat was kept. We approached the edge and I was pushed in.

_Silver_

When I woke up in the den it was a little after dawn when I escaped the crowed den. Morningcloud was waiting for me outside. I padded lightly to where she was sitting. Good morning I said to her. She was really eerie today. Good morning she replied back unsteadily. What is the matter I asked? Dove is missing she said silently. That makes no sense Dove is too tough to be kidnapped so she is probably lost or something. Follow me she whispered. I followed her to Life hopping from the branches where we found Breezetalon and Greenleaf. There were claw marks all over and blood. We went to them in the center. Ah good you brought her, Greenleaf said. She could learn something, now let's begin. The claw marks in the center were smaller than the marks around it. This is probably were dove unsheathed her claws, said Breezetalon. These marks are thin and long as of these marks on the outside around her are short and thick. So the enemy is circling her. We moved toward a branch on the outside with both sets of claws going up. Breezetalon launched himself up with us behind him. The marks kept going up and up. Then Breezetalon stopped as the branches bent from underneath them. Look up, said Morningcloud. Up above us were lots of broken branches and then some on the way down. It looks like she lead them up and they fell with her, said Greenleaf silently. We went down to the ground by Life. No impact marks though said Morningcloud puzzled. Maybe they didn't hit the ground, I said. They looked at me. That's impossible said Breezetalon. Not if there was more than one attacker. It is possible said Greenleaf. The other cats could have caught them before they hit and there is little blood meaning they fought while they fell. Amazing, said Morningcloud glancing around at the broken path made by the branches going down. Very impressive indeed, whispered Breezetalon silently. Breezetalon has been very quiet lately ever since our initiation. He took off toward a bush. We stood there blankly for a second and then followed. He had found a piece of Dove's fur caught on a branch. I sniffed it, stale. She could be anywhere. Breezetalon already had found the scent, Come we will follow it. Breezetalon went forward nose to the ground and we followed. The forest was warm in the spring. It's green and full of life from mice to crows. I felt alive trotting behind Breezetalon on the way to help my sister. She needed me and I needed her I just wish Sky was here to help us her strength would be helpful. We came closer toward Bonetribe's border. The strong, pungent, smell was overwhelming. Breezetalon suddenly stopped, Silver go back to camp and bring back six warriors. Yes Sir, I replied. I speed of through the forest toward peace as fast as I could carry myself. I speed up peace and into the camp. Sky! I screamed. Sky launched herself out of her den. What is it, her voice was stern. Six warriors… I gasped… help Dove. Sandpelt, Tigerclaw, Ravenfeather, Nightgale, Featherfur, Whitepaws, help. They scrambled out of the warriors den and raced toward us. What is the matter?, asked Nightgale. Dove needs our help come on, Sky has never been more commanding then now. I raced back to the border with the warriors in tow. We flew by trees and bushes to the end of the forest and the border. Breezetalon was waiting for us with Greenleaf and Morningcloud. Well Done Silver, Breezetalon said.

_Dove_

I hit the floor of the ditch. The other cat froze. It stuck of Bonetribe. Although it was small the cat was around my size and a student too we were an even match. Now, Redtalon's voice rang out. The game is fight to the death, The Bonetribe cats laughed and grinned. Do they like death, I thought, their willing to give a new student for their entertainment. The prize is their life and honor. Oh goody, I get to murder their student for honor, real nice. Our fighters today, they do this every day?, are Dove a skytribe cat. A small cat and is a very good fighter. Our other contestant is Of Bonetribe, The tribe rang with cheering, Root is our strength and pride. May talon have favor on her. She needs the help of talon really, wait take that back she needs it good-bye strength and pride I thought menacingly. The fight is on all grounds, no rules. Let the fight begin. My gaze locked with Roots. We circled each other never hesitating. Then she made the wrong, she sprang up moving on strength. I pulled to the side and launched myself at her side. I didn't expect her to weigh so much; we spun, locked, to the ground. I rolled out of reach from her claws, oh wait I have claws too. I unsheathed my claws and waited for her to spring. She launched herself again, I slid under her raking her belly, making red warm blood ooze out. She tumbled to the ground. Her body went ridged from pain. Finish her off, the crowd called, Hurry it up! Sick, gross, twisted would be my words describing this tribe. I didn't have to touch her though it would be over in minutes. She then stopped breathing. The crowd was silent, I took down there pride without even a scratch. I flopped down and took it all in. cats with shock on their face, grief and even fear. Their warriors asked me to come to the edge. I went toward them and was pulled out. We walked all the way back to my little den and I disappeared into it with to warriors guarding the entrance.

_Sky_

Our party twisted through the weeds into the heart of their territory. I felt like a warrior silent and deadly. We followed in close relation. Making no sound. I loved being on recon. Maybe I could be a scout. We quickened our pace and Doves scent grew sharper. I am coming for you dead or alive, hopefully alive. Silver and her team parted from ours. I hope she is okay. I know we won't be fighting but still. I followed Breezetalon to the entrance to the camp. Two guards were stationed and alert well, at least one of them was. The other was half asleep. Nightgale, take them out, Breezetalon told her. Lethal or not? No, we don't want to kill. yes sir she replied. She slipped silently away. She is our chief scout any warrior who wants to be a scout goes to her. I watched the master at work. Se silently hit the alert guard with three quick jabs and he fell silently. The sleepy one was out cold. We padded to the entrance and peered inside. There was no one outside except two guards in front of a den. We could see the leaders den hidden behind the warriors den. Night cloud show Silver how to knock out guards. Oh so cool, Night cloud showed her the three jabs. Ok Silver you take out the small one and I will get the big one. Not fair at all, Silver did not want to be a scout and I did why did she get to do it. I watched as she padded softly behind Nightgale. Oh please don't mess up. It surprised me how weak their defenses were only two guards at the entrance. Then there was a flash of movement Nightgale's guard dropped but Silvers didn't. It howled and was cut short. The sleeping guard at the entrance carried it. The warriors den erupted warriors flooding out. They surround us leaving us with no escape. Well, well, well, look who came to save their kit, Redtalon's cold voice reached us. Well your kit is impressive, very impressive. Tell me how many lessons has she had? One, replied Breezetalon. The Bonetribe cats reacted at this. Shocked or afraid either one was on their faces. I wondered what happened. Then there was a commotion toward the dens. Dove busted out hair on end, snarling. I have never seen her this ticked before. Ahhh, she leaped at the closest guard and was tackled by six of them. They still could barley hold her down. There was no doubt that she was one of Talon's chosen. Fear swept over me. She is going to be unbeatable, unstoppable, all knowing, and more. Talon chose one cat each four years to be a chosen and we have found ours and so has Bonetribe. Fighting broke out, I saw dove brake free vibrating with power, Silver cutting up an apprentice, we were vastly outnumbered but holding our own. I knew we would only leave with Dove and Bonetribe was not going to let her go so easily. I snuck in the grass behind enemy lines; I realized Nightgale was with me and Silver. We were directly behind Redtalon ready to strike and then Dove came out of no ware and took him out. A quick hit to his neck and he fell. Thump, the battle stopped Shock was the only way to describe it. Dove was standing over Redtalon. Her eyes glowing with fire literally making light. Then her eyes closed and in a two voiced words she said, it is over. Then she fell to the ground, and all was silent

_Sliver_

Holy crap, what just happened? The Bonetribe cats led us to our territory. What happened is Dove talons chosen? Man, this is so confusing. We padded back to peace. Dove was being carried by Breezetalon. Who was very stern, like a thought was haunting him. I padded by Sky who was puzzled. It was so obvious. We reached peace and climbed into camp.

Leafsong was the first to get to Dove. Apparently she had thought she was dead. Until Dove rolled over. I padded into the apprentice den. Crowded as usual and everyone asleep. Sky was right behind me. We rolled up and went to sleep. My dreams were filled with the drama of last night. Dove was in all of them and some strange cat that smelled of forest. The strange cat seemed to follow Dove around. Went were she went eat what she ate. It was weird. It was like that cat was a part of her. It was huge bigger than any cat I have seen. It orange like fire with black stripes, like a tiger, but smaller than a real one. It was very pretty too. It walked away from dove and then burst into flames smiling. Then I woke up.

**Chapter 4**

_Dove_

It was early when I woke up. The canopy was waving above. Leafsong was curled up beside me and Green leaf too. Breezetalon was watching me intently from the high branch he tensed when I sat up. My head started pounding violently watching the scene from last night inside my head. The power engulfing me taking control briefly, then letting go when its task was done. I walked toward Breezetalon, my strength slipping. He jumped down. I need to show you something. We padded toward the edge of peace and jumped onto Life. I saw the scene of my kidnapping scratches all over broken branches. We continued on to Earth the brand new tree. That we do our warriors ceremony in. I stopped before it. Breezetalon, I'm not supposed to go in there. I know but this is special. I followed him in padding across the cat made bridge. Earth was different than the other trees. It was smaller and had a big image of a tiger looking cat. What is with the picture I asked in almost a whisper? We found this image in the ruins of a keary den. When a leader is picked they go to the ice island. It's of the coast of the lake near us. It is abnormally cold even in the winter. There is a cave that is said to be the den of talon at first he is not there but he appears. I believe he looks like this, he gestured to the image. It was orange with black stripes. Big, with amber like eyes. He looked old, sort of wise like. So, why did you bring me here? We think, he corrected himself, we know you are one of his chosen. I almost busted out laughing, me one of his chosen. The scene flowed into my head again; there was no doubt about it. What does that mean if I am? It means that you will be gifted beyond all other cats of your time. Some cats have one gift like me. What's your gift? I can track any scent even if it's stale. So that's how you found me. Yes, now we must find out yours so you can use it. There are five possibilities. You can control air, water, fire, earth, or spirit. Wow I would be unstoppable. I am going to leave for a little while Talon show up normally to his chosen and tells them uhh… stuff. I don't know what will happen so when he leaves come and get me. He bonded of before I could say anything. I was totally alone. I sat down in the middle and waited. It seemed like a life time just sitting there I curled up and went to sleep.

I was awakened by the wind it was moonhigh great. A light was glowing in front of me steadily I froze. It formed into the shape of a cat, a huge one at that. A huge orange cat like the one on the picture walked out of the glowing mist. He was radiating with energy. Hi, he said, it through me of guard. Who… who are you, I said. Why I thought you would know by now. Your Talon I said automatically. Yes, I am. I am here to tell you that you are the most gifted chosen there has ever been. Huh? He sighed. You can control all five Dove. Oh … What! He chuckled deeply the whole tree seemed to shake. You heard me. I also am going to tell you a bit of wisdom. Ok, I said still confused. In the long road of life there will be bumps, but if you stick to your instincts you will reach the end. Then he disappeared. Wow, I stumbled back like something had been holding me. I sprang for the bridge and sped across life and sprang onto peace. I shot up to the high branch. Breezetalon said to come in and I disappeared into his den. It was bigger than it was on the outside. Well did you meet him? He asked in a sleepy voice. Yes, he is just like the picture too, I added. What did he say? Breezetalon had obviously been waiting for this. He said I would be the strongest chosen ever. Breezetalon did not react to this. Ok, he said, you should get some sleep now. I bowed slightly and left for the apprentice den. It was crowed like usual. Cats all over the place, we defiantly need a bigger den. I padded to the back dodging cats to an empty space in the back. I flopped down on the leaves and went to sleep.

The next morning was awkward everyone was really quiet around me. I padded up to the high branch and waited for Breezetalon to come out so we can train. I waited for a few minutes and then Breezetalon came out and took me too Life for some advanced battle moves. We spun, rolled, fake clawed, all as if we were foes. Finally I was able to pin him to the floor. He motioned me off, well done Dove you're caching on very well. Thanks, I replied, beaming with pride. Now let's try to battle with all we know. He crouched ready, I did the same. We circled each other waiting for the first move. I analyzed every move he could possibly make. And then he launched himself into the air. I rolled on my back and kicked up sending him above me. I spun just as he hit the ground. Once he hit he jumped back up and launched himself at me. We went back and forth and back and forth until finally I pinned him to the floor. Well done he said. I think that's enough training for now. We went back over to the gap that connected life and peace. we raced through the leaves into the almost empty camp. I think it's time for you to start practicing hunting he said. But all the other apprentices are still on battle training I replied. Yes but if you haven't noticed you are much more advanced than they are. I grinned. We raced the edge of peace and catapulted ourselves off the ledge, sliding down gracefully to the forest floor. Once we hit the forest floor with bolted through the brush. I used all my strength trying to follow Breezetalon as he careened through the forest. We moved as fast as we could all the way to the border of Bonetribe. He suddenly stopped listening hard into the cold morning air. I crouched beside him waiting for any signs of movement. Suddenly I heard a small squirrel rustling just ahead of us. I slid along the forest floor making no sound I could see Breezetalon going ahead of me to circle around. We had a trapped. I moved forward slowly moving intently on the prey. It had no clue I was there, gliding forward silently and softly to the squirrel. I was going to make this first kill. Not many apprentices make their first kill but I was I was determined. I wasn't going to let on mentor down I was going to prove it to myself, to him and to everybody. I froze Breezetalon had made a noise behind the squirrel any second now it would run at me. I launched myself at the squirrel pinning it to the ground and making one swipe hit to the neck. It died instantaneously I moved off it and let Breezetalon inspected. He walked over and sniffed it he circled the as he inspected it. Very good Dove, for a first kill this is great. I grabbed it by the scruff and pulled it over to a Bush. I dug a hole and buried it in. We did that so we could hunt without other cats picking up our prey. We continued on, Breezetalon caught a crow and I caught a vole. We continued on we hunted for hours on end, sliding through the grass, pouncing on prey this was the life. After we made sufficient kills, we headed back towards peace. We pulled up our kills a dropped them in the fresh kill pile by the elders den. You should get some rest he said to me. Sure Breezetalon I replied. I padded over toward the apprentice den and slipped inside. The apprentice den was brighter than I had ever seen it. Maybe it was because I had always seen it at night. I padded to the back and curled up.

**Chapter 5**

The next few moons were like the rest. Training in the morning, then hunting, and then sleep. Then the occasional border patrol. Breezetalon seemed to be testing me at every turn.

I will continue this story in asked by at least 15 people. For now though you will just have to wait.


End file.
